Beneath the Full Moon
by Pyromagnet
Summary: A series of drabbles about like people meeting beneath the full moon
1. Whispering Moon

Series: Beneath the Full Moon

Chapter 1: Whispering Moon

Author: Zili

Rating: PG

Crossover: HP/BtVS

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters the lovely Mz. Rowling and Godlike Joss 

Whedon do.

The newest teacher at Hogwarts was wandering around outside on the grounds of Hogwarts near the Dark Forest. Sybil Trelawney was practically spinning with excitement. Tomorrow the students were coming and tonight was a full moon. She just wanted to dance under the stars. She stopped when she felt something, "Hello?" she called.

A slender pale woman in a long velvet dress stepped out of the forest. "It's such a pretty night, can you hear them singing to us ladybug?" The woman moved closer in a swaying motion. "Even the moon came out to play."

Sybil giggled, "The moon does whisper such pretty things." And then she sighed, "but not as much as it used to."

The woman gently brushed back Sybil's hair, "What troubles my little ladybug? Do I need to make someone scream?"

Sybil leaned into the woman's touch, "No, it's just I used to know every time some one would owl and I use to foresee a lot, little and big things."

The woman growled, "And now the naughty Powers that Be play blind man's bluff with your inner eye. They whisper things but don't let you see."

Sybil gently removed the woman's hands from her hair and held them, "Do you think I can still be a good Divinations teacher if I lose my gift?"

The woman tilted an ear towards the stars before answering, "Teach them what you know, those who could hear the stars will listen and others will be naughty and need to be punished with no tea and cakes." She raised a hand to brush Sybil's cheek, "Do not fret dear heart when you need to speak what you see you will."

Sybil smiled, "Thanks, I feel much better. I better get back inside now."

The woman pouted, "Don't you want to come and have tea and cakes?"

Sybil looked around her, "I would but he looks too angry for a tea party."

The woman turned around to see a man with bleached hair and a duster stalking towards her, "Drusilla!" He grabbed her arm, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you," then he noticed Sybil, "What's this? Snacks, luv?" He went to reach for her when Drusilla pushed him onto the ground.

"Bad Spike, ruff," Drusilla said looking down at him, "no snacking or you'll be punished along with Miss Edith for biting out of turn."

Sybil daintily stepped over Spike to kiss Drusilla on the cheek. "Good night Aunt Dru. I'll see you the next time the moon is in full view." Then she skipped off to the castle and waved once before going inside.

Spike looked up at Drusilla in confusion, "Aunt?"

Drusilla kneeled down next to Spike and whispered, "When Angelus killed my family he missed my older brother, shhh it's a secret don't tell daddy."

Spike stood up pulling Drusilla along with him. He brushed off the dirt from his duster and took Drusilla's hand in his. "Alright then luv, I won't tell the poof but you've got to promise me that you'll stop sneaking away every full moon."

Drusilla began walking away pulling Spike along with her, "The moon makes no promises."

---

end


	2. Wolf Moon

A/N: During the third Harry Potter book and after the fourth season for BtVS and 'thoughts'

Remus growled lightly at the sight of the moon through the window of his office. He hated the three nights that he had to take that damned potion and just stay curled up on his chair. The potion may allow him to suppress the wolf instincts and stay conscious but he still felt like running around the school grounds. 'Sod it.' Remus thought.

Remus had specifically picked this office because it had a secret passage that led outside that didn't need a wand or spell to open it. Remus pressed his paw against the lever and quickly went through the passage. Remus pressed another lever and he was outside near Hagrid's cottage. 'As long as I stay relatively near here, anyone who sees me will think I'm Fang.' Remus gave a mental smile.

Remus bounded about in a circle, happy to be able to stretch his legs. He stopped suddenly as he smelled something human but not. Remus breathed in deep, it smelled like a boy with the forest and earth magic wrapped around the smell. Remus's eyes narrowed as a some what short but muscular boy with blue hair walked towards him.

Remus whimpered softly unsure of what to do. The boy did smell of magic, but it was not wizard magic. The boy walked confidently towards Remus and stopped about five feet from him.

The boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his noise. As he opened his eyes he gave a slight smirk, "Werewolf?"

Remus took a few steps back and gave another whimper. 'I should have just stayed inside, why did I go outside?' Remus moaned in his mind.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Want company?"

Remus tilted his head the boy in confusion. Then slowly he nodded his head and sat down on his haunches, waiting for the boy to do the same.

Instead the boy took off his black tee-shirt and ripped jeans. Then slowly and carefully, the boy began to take off the beads that were wrapped around his wrists and neck. He put his clothes and beads beside a nearby bush. As he started walking back towards Remus, his body started to flow into a different shape.

Remus cringed as he realized the boy was transforming into a wolf, the same way that he done a million times before. 'The boy's a werewolf.' Remus thought astonished.

The young werewolf slunk up to Remus and rubbed his cheek against Remus's, before he jumped and tackled Remus playfully. Remus gave a bark of laughter, as he realized what the young werewolf was doing. Remus nipped him back and began to chase him. As Remus ran past him, the young werewolf gave a small howl of outrage and they began to race each other. Finally tired out, the two laid down by the lake just resting and enjoying each other's company.

Remus was lost in thought when he felt the young werewolf nudge him. He gave a whimper and looked up at the sky which was slowly getting lighter. Remus got to his feet with a yawn. The other werewolf started to head back towards his clothes, but Remus stepped in front of him and whined. Then he nudged the young werewolf towards the castle. The young werewolf gave what sounded like a sigh but followed Remus to the castle.

Once they were back inside Remus's office, they settle down next to each other on the floor. Remus quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

When Remus woke up, he sat up looking for the young boy who he spent last night with. Then he looked at the spot where the young werewolf had rested last night, in his place was a piece of paper. There was a phone number on it and beneath that was simply Oz.

---

end


	3. Little Sister Moon

Chapter 3: Little Sister Moon

A/N: This takes place during the summer after Chosen for BtVS characters and for Harry Potter it's after his seventh year, and the Slayer Army has decided to help the night of the final fight against Voldemort.

"I mean it Dawnie, you stay here and be the lookout." Buffy said placing Dawn at the outer perimeter of Voldemort's stronghold. Dawn opened her mouth to object but was interrupted by Ron.

"Ginny if I find you in there, I swear I will tell mom about your latest boyfriend. So stay out here as a lookout." Ron whispered making Ginny stand next to Dawn. Ginny glared at him but he just followed Buffy to the other part of the perimeter were they were going to be attacking from.

"This is just like last time, they tried to take me out of the fight. I had to resort to stun gunning Xander and what happened during the actual fight? I kicked ass." Dawn grumbled with her hands on her hips.

"Same with me, in my fourth year they tried to stop me from coming with them to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius. But I went and fought and hello still here." Ginny responded crossing her arms.

"Yeah okay so I parked with a vampire once." Dawn shrugged.

"But mistakes happen, why should we be punished for it?" Ginny remarked.

"And yes Glorificus kidnapped me and attempted to drain so she could open a portal to her world, but that wasn't my fault. It's like Buffy still blames me for being kidnapped." Dawn kicked a small stone.

"Yeah, the sealed memory of Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort kidnapped me and almost drained all of my life force so that he could attempt to kill Harry. It wasn't my fault but every time I want to do something, what does Ron bring up?" Ginny waved her hands through the air.

They both sighed, "I hate being a little sister."

Dawn smiled and put out her hand, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Key of green energy made into the Slayer's little sister. Dawn Summers."

Ginny shook Dawn's hand, "The Boy-Who-Lived's best friend's little sister. Ginny Weasley." Suddenly a mixed group of Death Eaters and vampires appeared in front them. "Lovely night to show certain older siblings that we still can kick ass in any fight don't you think so, Dawn?"

"With the moon overhead and a stake and wand in each hand, it's a perfect night Ginny. Let's get 'em." Dawn said before letting out a war cry. She raced towards them with Ginny right behind her.

---

End


	4. Wolf Moon Rises Again

Title: Wolf Moon Rises Again

Pairing: Oz/Remus

Rating: PG-13 (be warned this contains slash)

Sequel to Wolf Moon

---------------

Remus never did call the number the boy, Oz, had left for him. Mostly because he didn't have a phone, but now on the night before the full moon Remus wish he had. He had enjoyed the young pup's company last month. Not to mention, Remus had felt a certain pull towards Oz. Something he had never felt around anyone else before. Remus sighed and got up to make sure his office door was locked.

Remus groaned and dropped to his knees as he felt the change overcome him. He had once tried to hold back on the change. That had been a bad idea, Remus wondered how Oz had been able to do it.

Remus curled up and laid his head on his paws. He wanted to go out again like last time but someone had seen him last moon. He didn't want to risk it happening again. Remus wondered if Oz would be out there tonight.

Remus had been dozing when he heard the trap door open. Remus cautiously raised his head. Only five people knew about the trap door and three of them were dead and the other in the most guarded prison in the world so that just left….

Oz crawled in and stood up glancing around Remus's office. Remus noticed that tonight Oz's hair was fire engine red. Also his clothes looked a bit more ragged than normal. In fact Remus breathed in deep, he smelled blood. Remus jumped out of his chair and began to inspect Oz. Remus found a long gash on Oz's arm and started to lick it.

Oz gently pulled his arm back, "I'm okay."

Remus whined at Oz and cocked his head to the side. Oz shrugged, "I don't think the forest likes me."

Remus gently nipped at Oz's beads that were woven around his wrist. Remus wanted Oz to change, his wolf had never felt more at peace than when Oz was with him in wolf form.

Oz looked at Remus and gave a slight laugh, "Alright, alright." Oz pulled off his clothes before unwinding his beads and placing them on Remus's desk. Oz became a wolf as soon as he let go of the beads.

Oz looked at Remus. He had been walking around Scotland when he smelled magic, stronger then what he had ever smelled around Willow and different from hers too. Oz was going to let it go when he smelled another werewolf. When Oz had laid eyes on Remus, something inside of him just clicked. It was like what he felt for Willow but with the same pull that Veruca had. His inner wolf had screamed one thought at Oz, my mate.

Remus was staring back at Oz unaware that both of their inner wolves were screaming for the same thing. Although Remus couldn't hear his as well because of the Wolfsbane potion.

Oz nodded his head towards the trap door wanting to go outside but Remus shook his head no. Oz gave the equivalent of a wolf shrug and laid down were he stood. Remus laid down next to him, occasionally licking Oz's still slightly bleeding front leg.

The wolves slowly drifted to sleep, their inner wolves content lying next to their mates.

Oz woke up first once again. He looked down at Remus and smiled. He hadn't felt this way since he had been with Willow. Still Oz wasn't sure he could stay, he didn't know what this castle was but it reeked of magic. And he wasn't sure what type of magic these people practiced. All he knew was that it wasn't earth magic. Oz threw his clothes back on, put his beads back on as well and was about to go when his wrist was grabbed.

"Please don't." Remus whispered quietly. Oz glanced down at Remus and gave a sad smile. "Please." Remus said again. He stood up slowly and pulled Oz to him. Oz didn't put up much resistance, he couldn't help feeling this was right. And this time there was no one else in his life that he had to worry about hurting.

Remus, not really thinking about anything other than that Oz should stay with him, placed a soft kiss on Oz's lips.

In that moment Oz melted and knew he wasn't going anywhere for as long as Remus wanted him to stay he would.

---------

Let me know if you want me to continue


End file.
